mumbaifandomcom-20200213-history
Mumbai Marathon
The Standard Chartered Mumbai Marathon is an annual international marathon held in Mumbai, the financial capital of India, on the third Sunday of January every year. The course records set in 2013 were also the fastest times ever run for a marathon in both men’s & womens category on Indian soil – 2:09:32 by JACKSON KIPROP, Uganda and 2:24:33 by the women's winner VALENTINE KIPKETER,Kenya. The Standard Chartered Mumbai Marathon has five different race categories. The Marathon (42.195 km/26.218 miles), the half marathon (21.097 km), the Dream Run (6 km), the Senior Citizens Race (4.3 km) and the Champions with Disability category (2.4 km). It also hosts a very diverse group of runners such as the international elite athletes, Indian elite athletes, amateur runners, fun runners, senior citizens and the differently-abled. It is the largest marathon in Asia as well as the largest mass participation sporting event on the continent. It is the richest race in India with a prize pool of USD $350,000. History After being inspired by the spectacle of the London Marathon, Procam International believed that the unique energy of Mumbai could be harnessed in the form of a road race. The first race was held in 2004, then titled as the Standard Chartered Mumbai International Marathon. With the global positioning having been well established in the inaugural year itself, the word ‘International’ was no longer required to be used; thus the event title of today – the Standard Chartered Mumbai Marathon. The race became an IAAF Silver Label Road Race in 2009. The IAAF went on to recognize the race as an IAAF Gold Label Road Race in 2010, 2011, 2012. In 2005 the Standard Chartered Mumbai Marathon was included as one of the legs of "The Greatest Race on Earth", an event sponsored by Standard Chartered Bank. The other three legs of this four-marathon race were the Singapore Marathon, the Nairobi Marathon and the Hong Kong Marathon. Since its first edition, the Standard Chartered Mumbai Marathon has stood true to the 4 pillars of marathon – international pride and prestige to the host city, health and fitness, communal harmony and charity. Standard Chartered Mumbai Marathon is now recognized as India’s largest charity platform for non-profit organizations to race funds for their projects. Over ₹90 crores (USD 17 million) have been raised by non-profits from year 2004 to year 2013. The first race in 2004 had 22,000 participants with ₹1.44 Crores (USD $269,000) raised for charity. Both the numbers rose drastically over the coming years with 30,000 people running in 2007 and ₹7.94 Crores(USD $1,490,000) raised for charity. The 2013 edition hosted 40,000 runners with ₹17.9 Crores (USD $3,330,000) raised for over 232 NGOs. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mumbai_Marathon&action=edit&section=2 editOrganisation The Standard Chartered Mumbai Marathon is the sporting property of Procam International, a sports and leisure management company based in Mumbai. Procam International also owns the other big road races in India such as the Airtel Delhi Half Marathon, Tata Consultancy Services World 10K Bangalore and Jamba Cloud Hyderabad 10K. The Race There are five categories which cater to different participants. Marathon (42.195 km), Half Marathon (21.097 km), Dream Run (6 km), Senior Citizens Event (4.3 km), Champions with Disability Event (2.4 km), The Course The Marathon starts opposite Chhatrapati Shivaji Railway Terminus Mumbai . It runs along many of the city’s iconic locations such as Flora Fountain , Marine Drive , Chowpatty , Haji Ali , Mahim Church , and of course the Rajiv Gandhi Bandra-Worli Sea-link. The legendary London marathon winner and also the secretary of AIMS (Association of International Marathons and Distance Races) Mr. Hugh Jones is the race director of the Mumbai Marathon. Past winners Key: Course record The event has also helped bridge the gap between Indian elite athletes and international elite. The Standard Chartered Mumbai Marathon provides the Indian runners with a platform to compete with the best in the world. The dream of qualifying for the London Olympics became a reality for Ram Singh Yadav who clocked his best marathon time of 2:16:59 at the 2012 edition. Charity The Standard Chartered Mumbai Marathon is India’s largest charity platform for non-profit organizations to race funds for their projects. All charity generating efforts are coordinated, monitored and driven by Event’s official Charity Partner. NGO’s representing varied causes like arts, culture and sports, civic and community development, disability, education, environment and wildlife, health, human rights, social services, vocational training, and women, children and the aged, register with the Event’s official Charity Partner, United Way of Mumbai. Some NGO’s used this event as a platform to raise awareness for the work they undertake, and some to raise amounts for their charitable activities. Each NGO was empowered, under the able supervision of United Way of Mumbai, to reach out to companies and the citizens of Mumbai and India. Individuals and companies could choose a cause closest to their hearts, and reach out to their friends, colleagues and family, in their fund raising mission. Fund raising is facilitated by an easy-to-use model designed for people of all walks of life to raise funds for their preferred cause/NGO. THE DREAM TEAM This is a special category meant for those highly motivated individuals who feel passionately about a cause and commit to raise a substantial sum of funds towards their charity. Over the years, this Dream Team has seen a mix of business magnates, celebrities, socialites, NGO trustees and even young students. • Dream Champion - minimum target of INR 10 lacs. Some of the individuals who fall under this category are Shantanu Mukherji and Anand Mahindra. • Dream Wizard - minimum target of INR 5 lacs • Dream Maker - minimum target of INR 1 lac. Some of the individuals who fall under this category are Abhijeet Sawant, Dia Mirza and Sanjeev Kapoor. THE CORPORATE CHALLENGE The Corporate Challenge is a category specially designed for companies who wish to sponsor employee teams to participate in event and raise funds for charity. 166 companies fielded 257 Corporate Challenge teams at the Standard Chartered Mumbai Marathon 2013. . PLEDGE RAISING Fund raising through the Standard Chartered Mumbai Marathon, is encouraged through pledges. Pledges are donations/contributions received from friends, family, and colleagues in support of the charity/cause chosen by the fund raiser. The 10th edition of the Standard Chartered Mumbai Marathon set a new benchmark of sorts; a record of INR 18 crores has been raised by 217 NGO's across the country with the help of benevolent contributions from individuals, corporate and groups. CHARITY PARTNER: UNITED WAY OF MUMBAI United Way of Mumbai is the Charity Partner of the Standard Chartered Mumbai Marathon. As the Charity Partner, United Way of Mumbai assumes the role of a Philanthropy Exchange for various charities and non-profit organizations registering with the Event. Role of the Charity Partner - • Facilitate & supplement pledge raising efforts of individuals, companies and NGOs. • Create, build and communicate the Charity Structure. • Work on all aspects of Charity like registrations, race day logistics, communications and receiving donations. • Accounting & reconciling of Pledges. • Disbursement of funds to beneficiary NGOs. • 80G receipts to all donors. United Way of Mumbai maintains neutrality and ensures a level playing field amongst all participating NGO's. UWM also serves as an assurance to the donor that the NGO and the cause for which money is being donated is credible. Sponsors & Partners Title Sponsor: Standard Chartered Associate Sponsor: Tata Consultancy Services Channel Partner: Star Plus Broadcasting Partner: Prasar Bharati (Doordarshan Sports) Official Car: BMW Good Times Partner: Kingfisher Premium Packaged Water Sport Goods Partner: Asics, Japan Health Equipment Partner: Omron, Japan Logistics Partner: DHL Timing Partner: Timex Hospitality Partner: Trident Nariman Point Medical Partner: Asian Heart Institute Print Partner: The Times of India Radio Partner: Radio Mirchi Charity Partner: United Way of Mumbai Institution Partner: Harmony for Silvers Foundation Supported by: Government of Maharashtra & Indian Navy Under the Aegis of: Athletics Federation of India Certified by: AIMS Pre-Race Activity The lead up to the Standard Chartered Mumbai Marathon adds more flavour to the event. A week before the race an Expo is organised where the runners can come collect their running bibs and kit. The expo also hosts a range of running related product stalls which cater to the runners. For those stationed outside Mumbai a special expo is held on Saturday before race day. “Kingfisher Good Times Nite” is the pre-event party hosted by Good Times Partner: Kingfisher Premium, Hospitality Partner: The Trident, Nariman Point Mumbai & Promoters Procam International. It is held on the Friday before the race. Standard Chartered, Title Sponsor, hosts a Pasta Party on the Saturday morning pre race day. The Pasta Party celebrates the oldest running tradition of carbo-loading. A fun pasta cooking competition is held where the organisers, sponsors, event ambassadors and special guests have a cook out. Flame of Marathon Run The Standard Chartered Mumbai Marathon was the youngest race to be awarded the prestigious Flame of the Marathon. It was flown in from Greece by Maria Polyzou, Greek Marathon Champion & Directress of Museum of Marathon Runs. Received by the first citizen of Mumbai, the then Mayor of Mumbai Smt. Shraddha Jadhav at the Chhatrapati Shivaji International Airport, the flame was carried by sports luminaries, celebrities, sponsors/partners and dignitaries from the Government in a flame relay, all the way to the Hutatma Chowk in Fountain, Mumbai. Here the flame, lit by Shri Chhagan Bhujbal and Shri Anil Deshmukh, burnt bright within a 10 feet specially created cauldron, for all to see for a week till end of race day. The participants of the torch relay were luminaries like Priya Dutt, Jaspal Bindra, Rahul Bose, John Abraham, Shoba De, Milind Soman, Dhanraj Pillay, Kiran More. Official Anthem The Mumbai Marathon’s official anthem was composed by Taufiq Qureshi, sung by Shaan and the lyrics were written by Rachna Dixit. It was released in December 2010. The music of the anthem was inspired by the sound of Mumbai while the lyrics encapsulated not only the city’s passion but also the excitement of the mega event. Coffee Table Book A coffee table book was launched December in 2011. It was written Anil Dharkar and is available in book stores across the country. Marathon Trophy To commemorate the 10th edition of the Standard Chartered Mumbai Marathon, a specially designed rolling trophy has been instituted, to be handed over to the men’s and women’s marathon champion. The trophy was unveiled by His Excellency, Shri K. Sankaranarayanan, Governor of Maharashtra, in the presence of media and other dignitaries. The trophy has been designed by the acclaimed artist and sculptor, Shri Paresh Maity. While it showcases the spirit of Mumbai, it also represents the aspiration and iconic stature of this Event. Event Ambassadors The international ambassadors for the Mumbai Marathon have been: Year Ambassador 2004 Michael Anthony Powell, Michael Duane Johnson 2005 Paul Tergat, Stephen Ovett 2006 Anju Bobby George, Linford Christie 2007 Rahul Bose, Dames Kelly Holmes, Aravinda De Silva 2008 Gabriela Szabo 2009 Gail Devers 2010 Daniel O'Brien 2011 Catherine Freeman 2012 Vijay Amritraj 2013 Haile Gebrselassie Bollywood Actor John Abraham is the official Event Ambassador. Category:Mumbai